


Forgiveness

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-09
Updated: 2000-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Will there be forgiveness for Ray Kowalski's act?This story is a sequel toThe Diary.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Forgiveness by Gemma Millar

 

 

**_ _ **

Forgiveness

Copyright (c) **Gemma Millar**

* * *

****

Note: This story is a sequel to 'The Diary'. Comments? Bad, Good? Please, send feedback to Gemma_Louise00@hotmail.com!

****

Rating: G.

****

Pairing: Fraser/Thatcher.

****

Summary: Will there be forgiveness for Ray Kowalski's act?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story or any other's I have written, I've just borrowed them from Alliance for a while. 

* * *

**_ _ **

Forgiveness

by **Gemma Millar**

 

Fraser awoke from a peaceful nights sleep to see the face of Meg Thatcher. He smiled. He, quietly, got up off the bed and went into the kitchen to make her some breakfast in bed. Soon after Fraser woke up, Meg started to awake. She smelled bacon and eggs and wondered who was cooking. Just at that moment Fraser walked in, still in his uniform from the previous day, carrying a tray of bacon, eggs and fried toast.

"Good morning my love." He said cheerfully

"Did you cook that for me?"

"Who else?" He set he tray down in front of her and she began to eat up the delicious food.

"Mmmm" she said, her mouth full of food, "This is scrumptious! Than you so much!"

"You're welcome. Are you going into work today?" Meg's face fell.

"I don't think I can go back to work Fraser, I was fired, remember?"

"Oh, well umm you could go and ask Mr Cloutier for your job back."

"Fraser, this is Henri Cloutier we are talking about here, I can't ask for my job back, I'll have to beg and do _everything_ and _anything_ he wants me to, if you know what I mean."

"Yes I think I do." There was a long period of silence.

"Well, just because I'm not going to work doesn't mean you don't have to. As I've been fired you are in command of the Consulate until a new Inspector arrives."

"I don't want a new Inspector." Fraser said, flatly.

"Fraser, what's done is done, you can't change that, so I suggest you get going." Fraser remained standing.

"Now!" Meg said. Fraser turned to leave but said something before he did.

"I will do _everything_ in my power to get your job back and I will go and collect your diary from Ray before I go to the Consulate." He then walked out of the room.

"Thank you!" Meg yelled after him.

Fraser arrived at the 27th district 30 minutes later.

"Hey! Fraser buddy where ya been all night? I been tryin' to call ya!" Fraser looked at Ray Kowalski and stated:

"Give me Inspector Thatcher's diary." Ray's face fell.

"Hey listen, I was a jerk yesterday and I'm real sorry 'bout it, I'm gonna go over to the Inspectors after my shift so I can..."

"I don't think the Inspector would wish to see you, at all. Now please give me her diary."

Ray walled over to his desk and opened up his top right hand draw to get out Meg's diary.

"Here ya go." Fraser took it and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where ya goin' we got cases to solve!" Fraser turned back to face his partner.

"I don't think I can solve cases with you anymore Ray." He turned and exited the station. Francesca came up to Ray.

"I think that's kinda his way of sayin' 'I aint your partner no more' huh Ray."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Fraser was having a long day. Turnbull wouldn't talk to his because of what Thatcher had written in her diary and he had tons of paper work to do. He sighed.

"Turnbull." He called.

"Yes sir." Turnbull said flatly.

"Could you please look after the Consulate while I go and give something to Inspector Thatcher.

"Are you asking me or ordering me sir?"

"Asking."

"Then no."

"Why?"

"You heard what the _Inspector_ wrote in her diary about me being incompetent, I don't think leaving the Consulate with me would be a suitable decision."

"Turnbull, I order you to look after this Consulate while I'm gone."

"If you're sure sir." He then turned and left. Fraser gathered his hat and Meg's diary and left the Consulate.

15 minutes later he arrived. He knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Meg asked.

"Fraser." Meg opened the door.

"Hi!" She walked up and hugged him. "Why are you home so early?"

"To bring you this." He handed her the dairy.

"Thank you." She said.

Fraser went and sat down. Meg walked over to him.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Turnbull, he wont talk to me."

"It's because of what I wrote isn't it."

"To be honest, yes."

"I'm sorry, I wrote it before I really got to know you all."

"I know and I don't blame you, you can write what you like in your diary, it's personal."

"What did Detective Vecchio say when you went to get my diary?"

"He acted like normal before I mentioned the incident."

"Then what did he say?"

"He tried to apologize but I really didn't want to hear any of it."

"Why? It's not your life he's ruined."

"No, but it's the woman I love's life." Meg smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"You shouldn't end a friendship because of this."

"I don't know whether I want to be friends with him after what he did to you. Oh don't be surprised if he turns up here to apologize."

"Actually he already has." She stepped aside to reveal Ray leaning on a wall. "He told me why he did it and I don't think I deserved my diary read out but I did deserve something, I have no excuse for the way I treated you."

"I said dat I'd go and, you know, beg for her job back." Ray said. "I just clicked ya know, I couldn't stand the way she was treatin' ya, I had to do somethin'"

"You had no right to read out her diary." Fraser said.

"Yeah I know dat now and I'm really sorry."

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive him, Fraser, can you?"

"Well, if you can, I can too."

"You have a heart?" Ray said to Meg. "Just jokin'!"

"Anyway, I guess I sort of have to thank Ray, if you hadn't read out my diary Fraser and I wouldn't be together now."

"Yeah ya would, you two are meant for each other." Ray walked over and hugged Fraser "Now, when you two getting' hitched?" 

 

**__**

End.

* * *

****

Please send feedback to **Gemma Millar**

****

Copyright (c) Gemma Millar 2000, All rights reserved

* * *


End file.
